


I want to make it heard, all the way to the heavens

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Music, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 12:Sehun just wants to sleep. His new neighbour just wants to listen to some Christmas Music... at 3am.





	I want to make it heard, all the way to the heavens

"…rocking around the Christmas tree…", Sehun whines, his eyes glassy and almost filled with tears. He turns around to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 3am. This is the third night in a row that Sehun is forced to stay up this long. And at this point he is almost losing his mind.  
He likes Christmas songs just as much as every other person but he doesn't like them so much that he needed to listen to them at 3 fucking a.m.

Unlike SOMEONE.

But he should start at the beginning.  
Sehun had chosen this apartment not only because it was only a twenty-minute ride away from the publishing company he worked at but also because it was really peaceful and quiet. The apartment wasn't that cheap but Sehun earned enough to be able to afford it. His only neighbours were elderly couples and young working adults like him. No students, no small children nothing to disturb the silence. This way he could work in peace on his manuscripts as long as he needed to without being disturbed while at the same time being able to sleep as long as he wanted to.

Or at least that had been the case for almost eighteen months until about a week ago.  
Sehun had heard about a new tenant moving in in the apartment next to his but he had never actually seen him. They were nearing a new book launch and Sehun as the editor-in-chief was basically working 24/7, only coming home to sleep. Most days not even that, most days he just slept over at Junmyeon's apartment which was even closer to the company.

Therefore, Sehun hadn't had the chance to notice anything about him. Until three days ago when Sehun started sleeping in his own home again. Or had tried sleeping there at least.

Because almost as soon as Sehun had laid down in bed last Friday, ready to sleep, the music had started. It was Christmas music, the new popular songs that everyone and that got stuck in your head for weeks. And it was loud.

At first Sehun had thought that his new neighbour was probably having some kind of Christmas party, celebrating him moving in or something. And since it was a Friday night Sehun decided not to say something. He was tired enough and needed the sleep more than going over and disturbing his neighbours evening. This would surely be the only occasion something like that happened.

Or at least that's what Sehun thought. In hindsight, he should've been already suspicious when the music only started around midnight, but again, he was too tired to think anything of it. He just resigned to lying in bed, vehemently trying to get some sleep but failing to do so until around four am when the music finally stopped and Sehun fell asleep in the same minute, the exhaustion getting the better of him.

Halfway through Saturday Sehun had almost forgotten about his noisy neighbour, too worked up in arranging the venue for the next day.  
When he finally got home around ten the music was already playing. It continued playing while Sehun showered, ordered some pizza and paid the delivery guy. It still played when he laid in bed, reading over the plans for the next day and still hasn't stopped when he puts the papers away and switches off the light.  
Sehun had contemplated with himself for about an hour whether he should go over or just try to sleep over the music.  
By the time he comes to a conclusion the music had stopped.  
That didn't mean that Sehun got some sleep. Oh no. He lay awake for two more hours, the Christmas songs stuck in his head and robbing him of his precious sleep.

So today, after the most stressful day Sehun has had all year he finally hoped to get some sleep. It is Sunday so whoever his new neighbour is, they'd probably have to work on Mondays and wouldn't listen to their super loud music for so long.

But no such luck. Right now, at 3am Sehun is still kept wide awake by loud Christmas music.

He turns around, pressing the pillow over his ears. It did nothing to muffle the noise. He lets out a scream. Which is okay, nobody could hear it over the music anyway.  
Sehun throws the covers back and slowly crawls out of his warm bed. He hates confrontation, almost as much as he hates talking to strangers. It can't be helped though, Sehun can't stay up for another night. Today during the launch party he almost fell asleep against a tower of books, knocking it over in the process. He needs sleep if he wants to function properly again. Five minutes later he has put on a warm coat and slipped into his slippers.  
He's dead tired and looks a mess but he doesn't care, all he cares for is sleep.

Sehun shuffles over to the door and steps into the hallway, the music ever present. He's silently praying that the neighbour isn't too big of an asshole and just switches the music off upon him asking.  
The music becomes louder as he stands in front of the door and Sehun just hopes that they would even hear him as he raises his hand to knock.

After he banged his fist against the door for almost five minutes the music finally stops and the person inside rips open the door. Sehun holds his breath in anticipation. He doesn´t start breathing after the door is open.

Because…wow…oh wow. That definitely isn't what Sehun has been expecting. He has expected a balding middle-aged guy who's only joy in life was listening to Christmas songs on full volume or maybe a young girl in her early twenties jamming to Mariah Carey in her free time…but definitely not…that.

In front of him stands a young man, maybe around Sehun's age. The man is tall, even taller than Sehun and has the most adorable brown curls. That is the only thing cute about him, though. Because the man was dressed in nothing but a pair of red pyjama pants, hanging low on his hips and exposing his whole upper body to a sleep deprived Sehun.  
And boy, oh boy was his neighbour ripped.  
Sehun swallowed and averted bis eyes from the man's chiselled abs up to his face which … fuck…should honestly be just as illegal as the rest of this guy's body.

"Yes?", the other asks and thank god at least his smile was cute.

"Ahem…", Sehun stutters, honestly not able to remember why he has come over. He remembers to breathe again before he starts to speak. "Oh right, ahem… I live in the apartment next to yours." He nods towards the door across the floor.

"Oh yeah, hi. I'm Chanyeol", the other answers to that. Obviously not feeling even a little bit of shame as he extends his hand towards Sehun.

"Oh Sehun", he hesitantly shakes the other's hand. The long, warm fingers close around Sehun's. They aren't as soft as his, more pleasantly rough, like he works a lot with them. It sends a shiver down Sehun's spine as he imagines just what the other might do with his hands.

Fuck. It must be the lack of sleep making him so unusually thirsty.

"That's aah not why I'm here though."

"Oh? Then why are you awake at … 3am."

And wasn't that exactly what Sehun should've been asking?

"Yeah, you see the thing is. Could you, maybe, ahem…" Sehun completely forgot what he wanted to say when the other repositions himself, crossing his arms in front of his, his prominent arm muscles becoming more defined.

Sehun took another deep breath. He really shouldn't have stopped using his asthma spray all those months ago.  
His mind is really hazy all of a sudden and it takes him some time to come up with the words he wants to say. So long that Chanyeol tilts his head in the most adorable way, giving Sehun an adorably confused smile.

"Could you maybe keep the volume of your music down a bit", he eventually manages to press out so fast that it sounds more like a single really long word.

"Oh." Chanyeol's smile falters. "I… I didn't realize that it was that loud. The landlord said that the walls are pretty thick here."

Sehun shakes his head. "No, it was pretty loud, even through the thick walls."

Chanyeol clasps his hands in front of his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry", he mumbles. "Was it…like could you sleep at all?"

He really seems genuinely sorry and Sehun would feel bad for him if he hadn't spent the last two nights and half of this one awake because of him.

"Not really", Sehun admits with a troubled smile. He really hates this.

"Shit", Chanyeol curses. "I am so, so sorry. Why didn't you come over and say anything sooner?"

Sehun feels his face heating up. "I… I'm really bad with confrontation. If you couldn't tell."

"Ah, I understand." Chanyeol's puppy eyes are in stark contrast to his muscular physic and Sehun's thrown completely out of concept again. He doesn't know whether he should be happy that he'd come over and met this fine specimen or regret it forever.

"I'm still so sorry", Chanyeol says, rubbing his hands together awkwardly. His skin is slightly darker than Sehun's so his blush isn't as visible, buy it's there.

He's really cute like this as long as Sehun doesn't let his eyes wander any further downwards than to Chanyeol's chin.

He clears his throat. "It's alright. I have one question though, why are you even listening to Christmas music in the middle of the night?"

"Ah!" For some reason his neighbour seems to be really happy to be able to answer to that and Sehun debates for a second if he should've really asked that question before Chanyeol begins to happily tell Sehun about his nighttime activities.

"Well I'm working as an art teacher at the local university but I also like to paint for myself." He blushes slightly. "I'm pretty good I suppose, I mean I can make a living out if it and well I take every free day I have to work on it and apparently I do my best in the middle of the night while listening to loud music. I don't know why… I'm really sorry, I'll use headphones from now on."

This wasn't the reason Sehun had expected but it was one he could more than understand. He also loves to work during nighttime, listening to music. The only difference is that Sehun listens to softer, calmer music on a much lower volume. And that he's dressed.

"And…is th…", Sehun's voice kinda breaks and he has to take a second before he can start talking again. "Is there a reason why you're doing that shirtless?"

Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer only to shut it close again and frowns at Sehun.

"I…was actually wearing a shirt but it was covered in paint and I may have kinda panicked and took it off because I didn´t want to open the door in a dirty shirt", he admits.

Sehun snorts. "You thought that opening the door shirtless would be better than opening it in a paint stained hoodie? What if I was some old lady that would have got a heart attack upon seeing your sexy upper body?"

Chanyeol gapes at him before smirking and leaning against the door frame. Oh shit. Had he just said that out loud?

"You think I'm sexy?"

"No!" At this point Sehun's head hurts with all the blood that's rushing into it. "I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"No I was saying that some hypothetical grandma knocking at your door could find you sexy."

"Ah huh." Chanyeol drags his vowels out, raising his eyebrows at Sehun's halfassed excuse.

"Anyway!", Sehun announces awkwardly loud. "I have to go, now. Sleep. Now that I can…"

With that he nods and tries to flee into his safe apartment and preferably never come out again.

"Hey!", Chanyeol yells after him, causing Sehun to turn around again.

The other is awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"Would you like to go out with me some time? Like on a date?", he asks locking eyes with Sehun's.

Sehun's cheeks turned red and he began to stutter. This is definitely not how he expected this night to go.

"E…excuse me? What?"

"What? You're pretty hot", Chanyeol just says with a smirk, causing Sehun to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Sehun looks down at his avengers pyjama pants, the hoodie that already had a few holes in it and thinks of his dishevelled hair and the whole hasn't-slept-in-three-days kinda look. He doesn't know what one could find hot about this but hey, Sehun takes what he can get.

"And you're pretty bold."

Chanyeol just shrugs, smile never leaving his face.

"I just know what I want."

Sehun now smiles as well.

"Well, Chanyeol if you still think that tomorrow when I'm fully awake and you're fully sober, you know where I live."

With that he waved at the taller man and slipped through his front door.

~•☆•~

The next evening when Sehun finally got home again from work after a ten-hour shift, he almost trips over a small package lying on front of his door. He bends down and picks the little red box up. It is pretty light and upon opening it he discovers that it contained nothing but a small piece of paper.  
He pulls it out and began to smile while reading the messy hand writing.

"Hey, I'm now sober (though I guess you're still tired after working for so long) and I still find you really handsome and would like to get to know you. Also I made way to many gingerbread cookies so feel free to come over whenever you come home. You know where I live ~Chanyeol"

His grin widened, not feeling that tired any more, as he took a few steps more instead of entering his own apartment and knocked at the door.

Bonus:

~ about one year later.

Sehun is woken up by the opening notes of All I Want for Christmas, echoing through the apartment in a deafening volume.  
He jumps up, almost catapulting the laptop in his lap out of the bed. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. Originally he had planned to finish this manuscript tonight but apparently he had fallen halfway through.

The loud music had stopped playing and Sehun could here the sounds of naked feed running towards the bedroom. Chanyeol peaks his head through the open door, his locks had got so long that he can barely see anything. This way he looks even more like a lost puppy. Sehun loves it.

"Ah shit you woke up."

Sehun nods, closing his laptop. "Hard not to."

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake, I didn't realize that my headphones weren't connected but the Bluetooth box was", Chanyeol frowns. "I know you wanted work but you fell asleep and I… I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."

Sehun shrugs. "It's fine I shouldn't have slept I still have some work to do. Besides I don't want to sleep without you being here." He pouts in a way he knows his boyfriend finds incredibly cute on him.

Chanyeol throws himself on the bed, cuddling up to Sehun and kissing him softly after putting the laptop on the nightstand where it's safe.

"I'm still sorry for waking you. You looked so peaceful and deserve some sleep after working hard the last few weeks."

Sehun sighs. He's right. He teasingly pinches Chanyeol's side. "I would get a lot more sleep if it weren't for you and your loud ass music."

"Hey! We wouldn't be together now if it weren't for my loud ass music", Chanyeol says with a smirk, pressing a kiss onto Sehun's naked shoulder and nuzzling his face into the crook of the younger's neck.

Sehun shakes his head fondly. "Pff I wish."

"Hey!", Chanyeol yells offended. He grips Sehun's waist, pulling hum closer and tickles him until they're both completely out of breath. 


End file.
